Can't Help Falling In Love
by Broadway Belle
Summary: AU. Once upon a time, there was a girl that dreamed of so much more than the provincial town she was born into. This lonely young girl's dreams of hitting the open road are about to come true in a tale of mistaken identity, hilarity, rebellion, & romance.


**Authors Introduction:** Hey ya'll! This piece of fan fiction is based on the Broadway show _All Shook Up_, starring the talented Jenn Gambatese and Cheyenne Jackson. It was a great and fun piece of theatre that, unfortunately, closed this past October. The show was a jukebox musical, based on many things including Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_, that featured the songs of Elvis Presley to tell a story or romance, rebellion, and rock n' roll. Enjoy!

* * *

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

Chapter One

By: Sakura Li

* * *

**Once upon a time** in the middle of nowhere, there was a small isolated town run by a very strict mayor named Sonomi Daidouji. Tomoeda was its name and all of its residents were forbidden from anything their mayor considered improper. After the death of her dear cousin, Nadeshiko Amamiya, Sonomi changed for the worst. You see, Nadeshiko married her student teacher, Fujitaka Kinomoto, while in high school at the age of sixteen. She was in love, despite the fact that he was eleven years her senior. Many members of the family found Nadeshiko's decision to be foolish and sudden, including Sonomi. They felt that Fujitaka was taking Nadeshiko away from them and made no effort to get to know the very kind, generous, and talented man.

A year after the wedding, Nadeshiko announced that she was pregnant with her first child. Nine months later, on February 29, Touya Kinomoto came into the world. It was known that Touya, with his dark brown eyes and hair, would grow up to be handsome from the time he was very young. Sonomi Daidouji stood on the side lines and grudgingly watched as her cousin started a family. When Touya reached the age of five it became to much to withstand. In an attempt to drink away her sorrows, Sonomi woke up the next morning alone and pregnant.

At the age of seven, Touya was blessed with a precious baby sister. Sakura Kinomoto's large emerald eyes shone like stars from the moment they opened for the first time. It was at that time that Sonomi Daidouji became mayor of Tomoeda and everything changed. Her goal was to be paragon of morality and righteousness so that none would make the same mistakes as she, or those she thought her cousin made. However, Nadeshiko fell ill and passed three years into Sonomi's leadership. She blamed Fujitaka for the death and became even more strict in her ways. Tomoyo was five then, when she was sent off to a boarding school that promised to turn young girls into fine ladies.

Sakura and Touya Kinomoto grew up in a town where any 'indecent' behavior such as public displays of affection, sporting tight or revealing clothing, dancing… practically anything that would be considered fun was illegal. Years went by and the provincial town became quite dull and lifeless. Touya Kinomoto got a job working for Daisuke Mizuki at the local filler station where he could court Daisuke's daughter, Kaho, in private. Sakura, somewhat of a tomboy, filled the next open position at the station where she pumped gas and worked as a mechanic when Touya was too busy. Touya and Kaho eloped when they were 26 and came back only to retrieve their things and move on.

_And so our story begins…_

"I promise I'll write often." Touya said as he held his sister in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe my big brother got married." Sakura replied happily. "And you're getting outta here."

"You will too, kaijuu." Touya smirked as he pulled out a handkerchief and began to roughly rub at Sakura's face. "Now I know there's a nose somewhere under all this grease." he laughed.

"Touya! Touya, stop it!" she whined and tried to struggle out of her brother's hold, but he was too strong for her.

"Bye Daddy." Kaho's voice rang in their ears as she bid farewell to her father and walked over the car. "No worries, Sakura. I'll take good care of Touya and make sure he stays in touch. Maybe when you get that motor bike of yours fixed up you can come for a visit." She gave the nineteen year old a soft smile before opening the car door and seating herself inside.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura." Touya gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and got in the driver's side of the car. "Take care!" he shouted as the engine revved up and the car took off down the dusty old road. It wasn't until the car was out of sight that Sakura's face fell.

"You okay?" asked a quiet voice behind her; her best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol and Sakura had been close since they first met at the age of six. He was a very polite young man, but also very timid. It was around the age of sixteen that he realized he loved his best friend in a less than platonic way; however Eriol kept those feelings to himself for fear that he would lose her. Occasionally he'd drop subtle hints. Occasionally he'd drop not so subtle hints. Unfortunately for him, never once did the dense girl pick up on them.

"I'll be fine Eriol… I'll just miss him… A lot." Sakura sighed as she grabbed an old rag from on top of the gas pump and began to wipe away at her hands.

"How's your dad doing?"

"Heartbroken, of course. First mom died and now his only son is gone for who knows how long. He says I'm all he's got left…" she sighed in reply at the thought of her dad feeling so down. "I don't know what he'll do when I leave… but I know I'll have to sometime. I think I'll go crazy if I spend the rest of my life here."

"Everything'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. You're Sakura Kinomoto. You can handle anything."

"Nothing happens to handle in this God forsaken town." she grumbled. "All anybody wants to do is get married and get out but you can hardly even get married in the first place around here! Daidouji is crazy with all her stupid restrictions."

"I heard you caught the wedding bouquet. Don't you know what that means? You'll be getting married next, you'll see!" he rubbed her shoulder gently. "Then you'll be the one getting out of here."

"I can't wait to get out of Tomoeda. I'll hit the open road and maybe then I'll finally meet that special someone. I just know he's out there somewhere." Sakura leaned back against the pump and looked into the garage at the beat up motorcycle she had been lucky enough to buy from a traveler looking to get rid of it. Unfortunately, she didn't have to worry about fixing it just yet since she wasn't even allowed to ride it in Tomoeda. 'Only no good _hooligans_ ride motor bikes.' Mayor Sonomi Daidouji had said on numerous occasions.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Someone perfect for you. Someone that loves you... Someone that loves you _a lot_."

"Do you think I'll ever be lucky enough to find him?" she asked softly, her eyes drifting down the road to the horizon where her brother had disappeared.

"When you do… he'll be the lucky one."

* * *

****

**Special Thanks:** Claire-chan (Author ID: 18546)

**Authors Notes:** Please check out my writing journal for authors notes, news on updates, and the latest on all my stories. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and locations of the CardCaptor Sakura series are strictly property of CLAMP and all related companies. I am using their characters for entertainment purposes only.

**Please Read & Review! **I would love to know your thoughts :)

**Posted:** 13 & 22, January 2006 . **Revised:** 23, April 2006


End file.
